Meltdown
Russia |side2 = PsiCorps Mind-controlled European forces Mind-controlled Russian forces |goal1 = Seize the Aerial Fortress Irkalla with Chitzkoi Destroy the Psychic Dominator Capture both Rocket Launchpads |goal2 = Defend the cosmodrome from the Russian attack |commanders1 = Soviet General |commanders2 = Unknown Epsilon proselyte |forces1 = * Standard Russian arsenal including a Stalin's Fist * Volkov and Chitzkoi * Reznov and Krukov * Cyborg Vanguards * EMP Control Station * Saboteurs |forces2 = * Full PsiCorps arsenal including Psychic Dominator * Part of Epsilon HQ and Scorpion Cell arsenals * Part of European arsenal * Some Russian arsenal including Apocalypse Tanks and an Iron Curtain Device |casual1 = Heavy |casual2 = Heavy |music = Defunkt (part of Soviet soundtrack) |design1 = Speeder }} Operation: Meltdown is the ninth Soviet Act Two campaign mission. Briefing Despite the fiasco of the Chinese campaign, thanks to the technology we were able to acquire from their facilities, little as it may be, we are somehow still able to push forward with our goals of dealing with our actual foe; Yuri. Before his death, Morales mentioned that he believes the Epsilon might be conducting more experiments involving the female individuals he's seen in Rio, and we should put effort into learning more about Yuri's plans. Surprisingly, the records found in the Chinese database mention a powerful female psychic, who's been deployed to repel their invasion on a remote island, where one of Yuri's bases was located. Fortunately, with the info we were able to retrieve from the complex in Kashmir, and by utilizing Chinese technology to reestablish comms with our satellite network, we've been able to decide where we should strike next. In the far reaches of Northern Sweden, Yuri has set up a cosmodrome that he thought would elude us. While we were almost positive on it, it would appear this is where the technology that Yuri stole in Leninsk went a few years ago. We've determined that this cosmodrome was being used as a sort of transport system months ago, as shuttles have been observed departing from and returning from it. The Chinese records say that the female psychic was deployed shortly after one of such shuttles landed on the island they attacked. We must figure out where she came from, and what was being transported. Objective 1: Take control of the Flying Fortress using Chitzkoi. Objective 2: Destroy the Psychic Dominator. Objective 3: Capture both of the Rocket Launchpads. Objective 4: Keep Chitzkoi and the Flying Fortress in action. Events Initial assault The Soviet General quickly secured the tech powerstation to restore power to the base. Sending Drakuv to the north-east securing a Sniper, Desolator and Dunerider. Supporting their Cyborg strikeforce with these powerful units the commander pushes north, leaving several snipers to protect their base from epsilon paratroopers. Capturing Oil Derricks and War Factory to maintain their economy and divert superweapon strikes. Capturing Siege Cadre units and Epsilon Adepts to further strengthen their strikeforce the commander quickly captured Yuri's northwestern power hub, and Radar Spire. Carefully keeping ontop of Mirage attacks and capturing the deadly Apocalypse Tank guarding the northern Launchpad. Throughout the General repositions their Stalin's Fist to avoid Dominator strikes and destroyed power stations while leaving non-threatening defences alone. Returning to the original outpost, the commander now pushes east, then north to strike at an outpost containing Cloning Vats. Carefully de-bunking and capturing Prism Tanks, and a medic to strengthen their main strikeforce. The commander continued east, seizing further oil derricks, after destroying an obstructive forest to allow his force to sneak past heavier defences. Capturing the Iron Curtain allowed further protection against domination strikes. Further the commander captured a hijacker disguised amongst epsilon initiates. Baiting and then capturing the second Apocalypse tank the Soviet General pushed north with Volkov and the mind-controlled tanks, smashing through heavy epsilon fortifications. Using the Iron Curtain to protect the vehicles as against an Allied Aircraft Carrier, they destroyed Yuri's northeastern power hub. The superweapon now neutralised, the General could take his time, capturing the solitary Charon Tank, their impressive force lay waste to Yuri's main base, escorting Chitzkoi to the Aerial Fortress Irkalla. Chitzkalla rises The sheer power of the Aerial Fortress Irkalla controlled by a cybernetic dog made quick work of the Psychic Dominator and surrounding Epsilon forces. The General use Chitzkalla primarily followed by their force of captured tanks and Volkov to wipe out remaining forces defending the launch pads. Securing the Launchpads Since the General captured the Iron Curtain Device before, the protection of the Psychic Dominator was also lifted, and it was extremely vulnerable under Chitzkalla's approach. After the Dominator was demolished, the three remaining heroes with Cyborg Vanguards and the tank army wiped out the remaining Epsilon forces. After the move was completed, Rocket Launchpads' safety was assured and the General dispatched two Engineers to capture them. Aftermath The General were surprised to learn that the captured Rocket Launchpads utilized technologies far beyond that of the ones in Leninsk. He finally understood that Yuri must had built a large base on the Moon and already started moving his forces and resources in and out of there. And yet, the Soviets still didn't fully understand how Yuri managed to made such technology leap nor what this... lunar base is for. Perhaps an expedition there might solve the mystery. Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 50000 * Countdown of Psychic Dominator: 30:00 * Two colonels will arrive earlier. Normal * Starting credits: 40000 * Countdown of Psychic Dominator: 20:00 * More Invaders will patrol on the map. Mental * Starting credits: 30000 * Less Cyborg Vanguard reinforcement will be sent to the player. * Countdown of Psychic Dominator: 20:00 * More Invaders will patrol on the map. * A Tech Airfield and a Tech Hospital is controlled by enemy initially. Trivia * The music used after Chitzkoi enters Aerial Fortress Irkalla is The Babysitter by Artificial Eye. * The mission's name may be inspired by the presence of multiple Nuclear Reactors at the northwest and northeast of the map. * This is currently the first and only mission where a superweapon can be captured (the Iron Curtain). zh:熔毁 Category:Act Two Category:Campaign Category:Soviet missions